Cordiform Desiderium
by Volleys-chan
Summary: Luffy has become King. Nami finds herself a mostly peaceful life on Satsuma Island among her own Mikan grove with her hodgepodge family. But, like usual in Nami's life, things are stirred up with the newly re-established alliance with the Heart Pirates and some unusual requests are made by the Hearts in lieu of their Captain concerning his newest odd predicament. Damn it Bonney!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, just the Ocs I will be dropping into this nonsense.**

* * *

 _ **Cordiform Desiderium**_

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

Nami hummed to herself as she worked quietly with her pen in hand, detailing the last line of this particular cartography map and moving on to another one that needed just a few extra touches to be complete as well. There was muted sound of her Den Den Mushi purring for her attention in the other room, but she ignored it for the time being, glasses on the tip of her nose as she focused completely on her task. Despite ignoring the call, she could hear the light sound of the outside door opening and the footfalls of her sister, Nojiko as she slowly made her way to the snailsponder and answered with a polite greeting.

Nami tuned them out as she kept working until the sounds of her sister knuckles rapped against the wooden door of her office. "Nami, it's for you. One of the Yonko ships, I believe."

Nami looked up from her work, lifting her glasses upon the top of her forehead as she wrinkled her brow in confusion. It was rare that the neo-Yonkos ever called here, but, since she had stopped sailing for the last couple of years, Luffy had been utilizing her shrewd business skills to maintain _all_ the alliances he had accidentally gained. Ussop, through Luffy, had gotten his 8,000 followers he had always bragged loftily about back in the early days and more, but Nami was the one that managed them all. The new generation of Yonkos weren't technically a part of Luffy's vast array of allies, but they all had grudging respect for the Pirate King and would call at times to talk to Nami about setting up meetings when need be, which wasn't often.

"Which one?" Honestly, if Kidd was trying to make another pass at her, trying to get her to join his crew instead of managing Luffy's island base, she'd do worse than last time.

"Um," Nojiko bit her lip as she tried to remember what the other person had said. She dealt little with the pirating world, despite having moved to this island to be with her sister and help Nami raise the little girl she had adopted shortly after settling on this island. She preferred to see people as people since most of the people that _lived_ on this island had been pirates at one point or another before setting up here. Some still adventured from time to time, like Robin, but others, like Franky and Nami, set up permanent shop on the island to help any of Luffy's allies.

"Ah, Hearts." It finally came to her with a smile.

Nami's heart leapt up to her throat at the mere mention of that crew. She tried not to look so flustered as she sprang up from her seat and nearly ran to the Den Den Mushi. "This is Nami."

Nojiko laughed at her a bit, getting a scowl from her younger sister, of which she ignored as the older sibling headed back outside to give Nami her privacy.

"Hello Nami." It felt almost like her heart sank a little when the person she had hoped would be answering on the other line didn't.

"Hey Dessa," Nami tried to keep the disappointment out of her tone, but it was a little obvious, even to her. The woman on the other line was none other than Isadore Odessa; Law's second-in-command and one of his exes (though Nami supposed she was technically an ex too, but she had ended things not because the relations itself was strained but due to being on opposing sides of a war).

Oddly enough, the two women were _very_ friendly with each other and it was hard not to like Odessa when the woman openly expressed how she 'shipped the two of them together hardcore'. Nami had found herself in several fun predicaments with Law, including having to play multiple games of 'seven minutes in paradise' and 'Truth or Dare' where she ended up locked in a closet with him on more than one occasion thanks to this woman. There was even the time they had been locked in a storage closet _without_ a game being played on 'accident'. Nami loved Dessa almost as much as she loved Nojiko.

In short, Odessa was the ultimate wingman for Law (of which he never wanted) and the dear girlfriend for Nami (of which she was eternally grateful for).

"Well, don't act happy to hear from me to spare my feelings." The other woman teased, laughing at Nami's change of tone.

"Sorry Dess… I was um-" _Hoping you were Law._ She hadn't seen or heard from him since the alliance had been disbanded. She cleared her throat. "Anyways, it's been a while, what can the Straw Hats do for the Hearts?"

Nami began petting at the white Mushi that kept their calls protected nervously. She wasn't sure how she felt talking to Law's crew when it should have been Law who should have initiated contact with her in the first place.

" _Well_ ," Odessa drawled and the Den Den Mushi made a face that gave away the other woman's concern. "We have hit a bit of a…. peculiar series of events and it has left us… well, scrambling a bit."

Nami's heart clenched. "Is everyone okay?" _Was Law okay?_ That was the real question she wanted to ask, but she hadn't been in an active relationship with the man in over two and a half years. Besides, she loved his crew almost as much as her own, so she _was_ concerned for _all_ of them.

"Oh, no! No one's dead or badly injured," Odessa's tone was alarmed at the conclusion Nami had jumped to. "We are completely fine _physically_. But… ummm… Have you talked to Mugiwara lately?"

Nami's eyes narrowed at this dodge, but she allowed it. "I talked to him about three weeks ago when he informed me he needed more funds to party at Wano." She had screamed so loudly at him and slammed the receiver after giving him a stern 'no way in hell'. She was down with a lot of things now that he was king, but she was never happy when the remaining group spent money on stupid shit like parties- especially since _they_ shouldn't have been _funding_ those parties. If she didn't have Mocha and Nojiko in her life again, Nami swore that Luffy's lifestyle would have led her to being quite the alcoholic in a poor attempt to cope- which was _yet another reason_ she settled here.

"I see. So that means that Mugiwara has failed to inform you over our renewed alliance with your crew?"

Nami nearly had an aneurism as she struggled not to pitch a fit at being the last to know. _Again_. The ex-navigator wasn't upset about the alliance (she was elated about it deep down inside) but rather the failure of notice. She wanted to scream and shout and rant at Odessa about her irritation with her dumbass captain. However, her daughter was right outside picking fruit with Nojiko, she reminded herself, and it would not do to upset her adopted daughter by throwing a tantrum over yet another stupid thing Luffy had failed to mention to her . This was _exactly why_ she had decided to stop traveling with the remaining idiots for a while- if not forever. She felt bad for Chopper having to still travel with them, but someone had to bandage the idiots when Luffy, Zoro, or Ussopp got injured and the reindeer had volunteered.

The idea of downing a bottle of wine was sounding more and more appealing right now. She needed to calm her nerves down. However, instead she took a deep breath and persevered. Alcohol was not the solution to her problems.

"No. This is the first I'm hearing about this." She had spoken those words with gritted teeth. How was she supposed to manage Luffy's alliances if her didn't _tell_ her about them.

"Oh…" The Mushi looked away and Nami could tell Odessa was uncertain on how to continue with the reason for her call. "Do you need to verify that quickly with Luffy, because I can wait for you to-"

"No, I believe you, Dessa." Nami cut her off. She was irritated and her voice gave it away, but Odessa would know that she wasn't irritated at _her._ "So now that we are allied again, may I ask why you are calling? Does Law need to get a hold of Luffy or need some more help overthrowing evil dictators?"

"No. _No_. He's promised all of us no more of that, I assure you, or _we'd_ be hogtying him to a bed until he _changed his damn mind_. We have enough doctors on our crew to hook him up to a catheter and monitor him and quite literally _keep_ him there until we deemed he wouldn't actually do it. No more nearly killing himself. He's done quite enough of that for a lifetime, thank you." Odessa sounded quite irritated as she confirmed _that_ was not the reason of her call.

She continued to complain a bit to the only other woman who understood her fears and concern for her captain. "It was bad enough when we found out how many times he had been shot near the heart, having his arm severed as violently as he did, and he has heart issues from when Vergo used his heart like his personal squeeze toy. And that's just the tip of the damn iceberg after parting ways with you lot. Safe to say, we've been mollycoddling him to the point of driving him up the wall now that One Piece has been claimed. And then some just to drive home the point." Odessa laughed despite her aggravated tone. It changed back into a more calm one as she dislodge herself from their tangent and back to the point of the call. "We were hoping for _your_ assistance Nami."

The red headed woman rose a brow to that, but the other woman continued on. "We aren't asking for you to take off with us, but instead… watch Captain for us?"

Nami blinked. They wanted her to take their captain off his own ship and _watch him_. The redhead was honestly confused, but she wasn't going to say ' _no'_. She'd never say no to an opportunity like this. She, if she could be completely honest with herself at least, still had strong, romantic feelings for the man. However, the request was… off.

"You need me to babysit your captain? Does Law know you are trying to get him off his own ship?" A sudden fear swept through her as she read further into the odd request. "He's okay, isn't he? He's not hurt or anything, right?" The man had run himself ragged during their alliance and even after when battling for One Piece. Nami was slightly fearful that all that abuse was now coming to surface.

"Captain is _fine_. We are on top of his preexisting conditions and any that have arisen since then (though I think the skinny bastard needs to put on a few more pounds because there is no way I should weigh more than him on a good day) and we're making sure he rests often. He's not hurt in the least, it's just… uhh… I would rather discuss this with you in person, Nami, would you be adverse to that?" There was a tone in her voice that made Nami understand that whatever was going to be said was very, very sensitive.

"Do you have my vivrecard?" It was honestly the only way that one to get to this island without coordinates, which were only given out by her and her alone. Nami had done her research and purposely chosen an island in New World with no magnetic pull, much like Punk Hazard, to avoid the Marines ever finding this island without it being purely accidental. Even then, the island had one big defense mechanism that kept them even safer.

"Luffy gave us a piece after we renewed the alliance. We had been going to come sooner, but we had loose ends Captain had been adamant about tying up, which has landed us in this… peculiar situation." Odessa confessed with a sigh.

Nami opened her mouth to once more ask after the welfare of the crew, of _Law,_ but Odessa beat her to it. "We are _fine_ , Nami, just been blindsided and are scrambling a bit to figure out what to do."

"If you say so." She opened a planner that was on the same counter as the two Den Den Mushi, "So, how far off do you appear to be? Tell Bepo these coordinates and see if your location is anywhere near that." She rattled off the exact geographical coordinates for the island. It wasn't easy to find, but with her maps that had been distributed throughout all of those within the Mugiwara umbrella, navigating to islands like this one were made easier and ETAs could be established.

"We've been heading your way for a while. We aren't too far off now, to be honest." Odessa confided to her after a small pause, "Bepo is telling me that we are not even a day off. I think we'll get to port by… Late afternoon."

"Dock at Franky's," Nami told her, "He's the most discreet and none of the troublemakers are around to fuss over you showing up." Sanji was still working on finding a new boat to make into the next Baratie on this side of Grand Line since they were near All Blue, Brook was still at the Twin Capes with Laboon, Jinbei was back on Fishman Island, Robin was currently back on this island for a short reprieve, and Luffy had everyone else _somewhere else_. His group was the hardest one to keep tabs on, unfortunately.

"Very well." The other woman agreed. "I will probably fly on ahead once we have visual of the island. So please, expect me sooner than the rest of the crew. I will talk to you then about this situation."

"Geez, I forget sometimes your a bird zoan." Nami hummed, that always slipped her mind about the other woman. "Alright. My house is the one furthest into the island surrounded by a tangerine orchard, you can't miss it."

Odessa laughed. "Of course you got your tangerines."

"Trust me, it wasn't easy, but I managed to move every single tree safely from Cocoyashi to Satsuma." She had almost moved back to Cocoyashi, but, in the end, the Marines had begun sniffing around and her sister had no longer felt it safe for any of the villagers if either of them remained. It had been hard for Nojiko to say goodbye to Genzo, but the old police officer remained to throw off the Marines' scent of while they relocated the trees and decided to remain afterwards.

"I'll have to get the story out of you some day. I need to go and get everything prepared, but I will talk to you about the conditions as soon as I get there."

"Mmmhmmm." Nami affirmed. "See you then, Dess."

 _Ka-chack_ sounded her Den Den Mushi when she disconnected the call. She knew that Odessa had told her not to worry, but still, the fact that Law hadn't once gotten to the transponder snail to talk to her concerned her a bit. She shook her head and decided it was best not to think too long on it, instead, she headed out to the front of her home to call for her adopted daughter.

"Mocha-chan!" She called out, not seeing either the nine year old or Nojiko in the front yard. The two must have decide to pick mikan from the orchard over tending to the vegetable garden they had by the house.

It had been like destiny when she had reencountered Mocha two years ago. She had been going to an island close by in order to do a supply run for the beginning settlement on Satsuma island. She had been walking by the orphanage on this neighboring island, exploring the town a bit before heading back to the Mugiwara's base island to continue working on her home, when the little girl called out to her. The navigator had been so surprised at seeing the young girl again, especially now that she was the proper size and not a giant, only to learn that her parents had been killed shortly after her reunion to her in a pirate raid under Blackbeard's command. She wasn't even on the island that she had been born on, being carted off to another island completely since her home island had been completely devastated and a majority of the people evacuated. Knowing everything the girl had already been through, Nami couldn't help but adopt her on the spot.

Honestly, she hadn't known _what_ she had been thinking, but she could only guess that Bellmere had felt similarly when she had taken in both Nojiko and Nami from that war torn island. That had been about two years ago and Mocha had benefited greatly from the adoption, and, if Nami was to be honest, so had she and Nojiko. The child still had some health issues due to how much of the harmful chemical she had consumed as a six year old, but, thanks much to Chopper's intervention, Law's powers, and Vegapunk's treatment afterwards, she was expected to have a good, long life. Chopper would check in on the girl whenever Luffy and the others visited, but all he could add was to make sure she ate super healthy and take supplement pills to make sure she was getting all her needed minerals and vitamins. It was a lot easier than most people would suspect, seeing as Mocha didn't much like sweets after her rescue from Punk Hazard. She liked fruit and vegetables over candy and cakes. Nami hardly ever had to remind her about her supplements pills either. More often enough, Mocha was reminding her to grab them for her from the top shelves. The girl cherished her health after everything that had happened to her.

"Mocha-chan! Nojiko!" Nami tried again as she stepped off of her homestead's porch and began to make her way down the dirt road that was lined with her mother's tangerine trees.

She had gotten Franky to build her quite the house- an entire farm actually. It was much more exquisite than the little one roomed house that she had grown up in, having many rooms for guests, plenty of bathrooms, an office, a library, a living room, dining area, and a huge kitchen. It was more like a mansion than a house, to be fair. Franky had went nuts with it, but he wanted to make sure that Nami, Nojiko, and Mocha were all comfortable as well as any of the others that ended up crashing with her for a while before moving on. Robin had a room too, but she tended to stay closer to the small town and boarded with Franky during most of her visits. Though Mocha was disappointed at times, because she loved her Aunt Robin, Nami understood _._ The way those to looked at each other would only be missed by someone as dense as the men on her crew- minus Jinbei, he had figured it out quickly enough.

Nami was about to call out again when she heard some childish giggles and immediately knew what was going on. She sighed dramatically, being sure to keep her face clear of any smile as she played the part of an exasperated parent. She put her hands on her hips as she sighed once more.

"Oh where, oh where is that family of mine?" She walked a bit further down as to not give away that she knew the location of the little girl, "I call and I call, but I'm so _cruelly_ being _ignored_." She lamented, hearing the smothered giggles on her left behind her i clock position. "I guess I just _won't_ get to tell them about the very special surprise." She turned, back around and began heading back to the house. "I guess I will just have to tell Mocha later about a very certain _Heart_ _doctor_ coming to visit _later_ today."

She heard the little gasp as Mocha jumped out of her hiding spot and quickly ran to catch up with Nami. "Who is!? Who is!?"

Mocha grabbed her hand and tugged on it with both her hands. She was wearing a yellow tank top and khaki shorts. Her knees were caked with mud and there were spots of mud on her face and elbows and her shoes were indecipherable looking with the amount of mud one them, but her hands had been cleaned off as to not dirty others. Her shirt and shorts, however, had taken the brunt of the mud, but working on a live farm and orchard meant hard work and besides, these were her work clothes.

"Who do you think, kiddo?" Nami couldn't help but grin at how brightly the young black haired girl's face lit up even more. Ever since he had saved her, Mocha had been enamored with Law. Even now, she often begged Nami for stories about the brief alliance that the Hearts had with the Mugiwaras as bed time stories. Nami did her best at telling the stories sans her relationship with Law. At times, she slipped a bit, but never enough to give away her true feelings for the doctor.

"Tora-o?" Mocha asked, her face nearly beaming when Nami nodded her head. The adult woman smothering a giggle as the little girl called him by his most hated nickname. Luffy had probably drilled it into her with how many times he told her stories about how he and Law had saved Dressarossa. "Really truly!"

"Absituvly." Nami agreed playfully, making up the word to rhyme. "Odessa, his first mate, is going to be here in a matter of a few hours, but, from what it _sounds_ like, Law will be staying with us for a while. How about that?"

Mocha couldn't help as she skipped about giddily. Nami had to laugh at the little crush the girl had developed on the frightening surgeon. She had been saved by Law and any and all sort of apprehension fell away from the girl at the kindness he had done her. Mocha and Nami were probably two of very few individuals that truly knew how big of a softy Law was; Nami more than Mocha.

"And what about Bepo? Or Belladonna or Rai or Pikaboo or Poe or-"

Nami cut her off with a loud laugh as she held out her hand for her daughter to take once more before leading them back to the house. _Of course_ she wanted to see the more furry members of Law's crew. "I don't know if they are going to get off the boat, but I don't doubt that Odessa will bring Poe with her when she flies here. If you _behave_ , she might even give you a once around the island."

Mocha's eyes dimmed a bit as she looked up nervously at her adoptive mother. Nami almost kicked herself at her slip when Mocha quietly spoke. "She's nice right? Not like… not pretend nice like Monet, right?"

"If Odessa had ever had the displeasure of meeting Monet, she would have ripped her to shreds for what she did to you children." Nami confidently spoke. "She's a good woman and Law wouldn't have made her his first mate if he didn't believe in her."

Mocha mused on that before she finally, shyly spoke again. "Well, I never did get to fly with Monet. I was too big and she didn't give any of the smaller children rides."

"Then don't hesitate to ask Odessa for a ride. She's _really_ good." Nami winked playfully at the young girl her giggled at her mother. The two of them reached the front door and Nami quickly ordered the girl to get cleaned up before their guest arrived because Odessa would never concede to a flight with a mudpuppy on her back.

While Mocha took a bath, Nami pulled out some nicer clothes for the girl to wear, quickly dropping them off in the bathroom and taking the soiled ones from their discarded heap on the floor. Mocha smiled and thanked her mother who smiled back in return. Had anyone told Nami how much she would love being the mother of a little girl back before she had first met Mocha at Punk Hazard, the redhead would have laughed before stealing everything that person was worth from them. But Nami found that she didn't mind the nuances of child rearing, even the parts like cleaning up behind the girl and having to give up a few things, like parties and all night drinking binges, so that she could be there at night with Mocha. Though sometimes there were moments were Nami was irritated with the little girl, especially when she was being stubborn or disobedient, she wouldn't trade in a second of her life with Mocha to be rid of the minor discomforts of being a parent.

After placing the dirty clothes in the laundry room for later, Nami went upstairs to prepare a room for their longterm guest. She wasn't sure how long Law would be with them, but she knew to offer him up a room so that he could have some solitude when his introverted nature needed some recharging. Besides that, Nami reminded herself. She hadn't been in a _real_ relationship with the Heart captain for two and a half years and offering him the other side of her own bed wasn't much of an option, no matter how much she would have preferred such an arrangement. For all she knew, he might be in a new relationship- Nami shook her head of that. Odessa would have said as much and Law didn't actively search for those types of things.

In fact, Nami wasn't even sure if he would have approached her if she had not bullied him as she had before and even after he gotten onto the Thousand Sunny. He may not have been happy with her at the time, her having refused to leave without the children of Punk Hazard and then her having gotten him stuck on bedrest for the rest of the trip to Dressarossa, but it was those interactions that had put her on his radar. Even some of his closest nakama had acknowledge that, had she not been a part of the Straw Hats or even so loyal to Mugiwara, he might have attempted to recruit her for that stunt. Law saw worth, after all, in altruism, even when he was busy having a stick jammed up his ass as he did prior to Doflamingo's defeat.

Afterwards, however, when the group reunited on Zou, he had tracked her down during the party to privately thank her for all her help. She had taken care of his crew the best she could when they had all been left weak and vulnerable. Nami had always thought Law was particularly attractive, especially when he ditched that silly hat of his, but it was about that point when her heart began to flutter at his presence. And when he actively began to pursue her.

The redhead shook her head before she could get caught up in the past. She made sure the sheets were clean and that there were towels and ton of extra thick and _fluffy_ blankets available to him. Though he often acted like hot and cold climates didn't bother him, the cartographer knew better. The man had the coldest damn hands and feet due to poor circulation and Nami knew that he tormented _everyone_ with them whenever he could. The amount of times he'd sneak those cold hands to press against the warmth of his crew's necks to elicit a cry of shock from them was innumerable. It had been worse for both her and Odessa because the man had a nasty habit of tucking those ice cube feet of his into the bends of their knees when they had each been with him. The Heart's First Mate complained that he'd tuck his feet under her when they lounged on the couch in the recreation room just to hear her squeal at the unpleasant feeling.

It was often laughed at that Law was actually attracted to women like Nami and Odessa because _they_ were practically furnaces. There was a reason Nami _liked_ her bikini tops and it wasn't entirely about distracting men or showing off her bountiful breasts- but those were factors, she would admit. Dessa because she was a bird zoan, or so her crew theorized, and Nami because she 'practically radiated her own brand of sunshine'. Both women called bullshit to their stupid theories, but deep down, Nami couldn't help but wonder if it was perhaps _slightly_ true- at least the part about Law.

Nami could hear Nojiko in the kitchen and she headed down to tell her sister the news. The older of the two sisters had never met Law, much to Nami's disappointment, so having the two of them meet was both exciting and _slightly_ nerve wracking. Since Odessa was to be showing up before her crew, Nami would introduce the two of them first and see where that went. Nojiko was a pretty chill woman with most people, but the Hearts weren't just _most people_. The Hearts had a very special place in Nami's, for the lack of a better word, heart. It was right beside her own crew, though at times, she felt she liked the Hearts a little better when Luffy was off misbehaving with _her_ treasure.

The cartographer headed down to the kitchen, knocking quickly on the bathroom door to remind Mocha to wash behind her ears and to check herself for ticks. She found Nojiko in the middle of preparing a very basic lunch and suddenly Nami was flooded with anticipation over Law's visit, knowing that Leon, the Heart chef, would probably take over their kitchen while he was there. Sanji was an amazing chef that was practically unparalleled in his talents, don't get her wrong, but Leon cooked _nearly_ as well and with less harassment and fawning and tiresome pet names.

She made a mental note to ask about maybe stealing away the chef during his captain's stay, seeing as Law was extremely picky eater at times. This idea had absolutely nothing to do with her own desire for good food sans constant lovesick flirting. Maybe just a little, but Sanji wore on her at times, despite how much she'd go through hell and back for the man- any of her nakama really.

"Hey, so how'd that call go?" Nojiko interrupted her mental plans, bringing her back into the here and now.

"Odessa asked if her captain could be allowed to stay with us for an indefinite amount of time." Nami tried to play off the event as nonchalant as she could, coming into the kitchen to grab a mikan from their fruit bowl and began to peel it. "She's going to be flying over as soon as she can to discuss the details."

"Oh?" Nojiko smirked. "This wouldn't happen to be _the_ Trafalgar Law that is staying with us, would it? The one Mocha-chan is constantly begging for stories about?"

Nami did her best not to blush, but her sister caught her red handed. "Maybe."

"And this is the same man that you've been pining for since your crew's alliance ended?"

Nami's face brightened at such a surprising accusation. She had done very well in hiding her affections, _thank you very much_. "Where did you even hear such a-"

"Robin~."

" _Robin_." That meddling woman! She was suppose to pick on Zoro or Sanji or Usopp, _not her._

"I may or may not still very much like him." Nami shrugged as impassively as possible, trying to save _some_ face. "But that won't matter if he's already moved on and if he has, I _will_ be as graceful as I can be about it. I will _not_ be some sort of ex that everyone dreads."

"Very grown up of you. But don't tell Mocha-chan that." She chuckled as she looked up from preparing a simple sandwich for the girl still upstairs cleaning up. "I think she has plans for you to _marry_ Trafalgar Law and making him her papa. Very _sneaky_ plans at that."

Oh dear Bellmere in heaven, her daughter was _not_ trying to play matchmaker. Nami suppressed the urge to groan at the idea. She hadn't been with Law for two, nearly _three_ years. There should _not_ be butterflies in her stomach at the idea of any lasting relations with the man. Or Mocha calling him papa. That shouldn't be making her giddy on the inside. Nope.

 _Damn it_.

"Well, while Tora-o is here, please do refrain from such comments. It's been _years_ since Law and I were _anything_ together and if there is nothing between us anymore, I don't need the uncomfortable remarks to make it even worse." As much as Nami was _hoping_ that something might happen, Law could have moved on. If Odessa could have the grace to support Law even after the two of them ended, then Nami wanted to be able to do the same.

Nami could see that her sister had more that she wanted to add, however, it all was forgotten when a large raven appeared at the porch window sill looking out onto the port town of Satsuma. While Nojiko had been greatly startled, her younger sister was smiling at what it meant.

"It looks like my first guest has arrived." She glanced at the clock on one of the living room walls. It was still early afternoon so the rest of the crew would be getting there later.

" _That's Odessa?_ " Nojiko whispered harshly as she eyed the peculiar raven with the _obviously_ wrong feet and the mismatched eyes and harsh scars on its beak.

"No, this is Poe." Nami opened the window and the bird calmly hopped in. "He's Law's raven. Odessa must be close by though if he's here, though. He enjoys flying with her when he's not needed."

Proffering out an arm, the raven gently grabbed on with the sharp claws of his feet, mindful not to dig his long, sharp talons into her arm. She calmly brought him further into the house to properly show off the bird she had surprisingly grown attached to. "Isn't he magnificent?"

Despite some of his more obvious mangled features, like the scar over his mismatched eye and the gash on his beak, Poe had the loveliest black feathers that gleamed many dark, rich hues of colors in the sun.

"He looks _wrong_." Nojiko couldn't help but be apprehensive. "Ravens don't have _talons,_ Nami. Or eyes like that."

"So Law had to patch the poor thing up a few times." Nami petted at Poe's underbelly before allowing the bird to transfer over to one of her kitchen chairs.

"I'm sorry, _what?_ " Nojiko wasn't sure she was okay with how the quasimodo-ed bird stared at her with that eye that _didn't_ belong on a bird.

"Poe lost his feet to a Pacifista's beam and had been grazed pretty badly by Kizaru when we first met on Sabody, but for the most part, he's a phenomenal flyer and greatly helps Law's in battle." Nami explained calmly as she petted the bird a few more times before heading over to the sink to wash her hands.

"How does a bird _help_ in battle?" Her sister still sounded skeptical of the bird, but at least she wasn't rejecting the oddball raven altogether.

"Tora-o has a swapping technique. Poe and him will swap out when Law's fighting. It's hard to explain, but speculator to see." The redhead really didn't feel like breaking it down too much more than that, seeing as her sister really wasn't interested in fighting techniques. Or fighting.

Her sister was quite the pacifist when her hand wasn't being forced.

"Alright, well, where's your guest if _he's_ here?"

Nami glanced out the window Poe had entered in, a smile sliding up her face. "Coming up the road as we speak." Her feet moved towards the door. "I'll go out and greet her." And see what was so important that she couldn't say it over the transponder. "Have Mocha-chan eat her lunch and I will introduce Odessa when our business has concluded."

"No prob, little sis. Go do what you need to." Though Nojiko wished she'd take the creepy bird with her.

Nami was outside and quickly approaching the other woman "Dessa!"

Now when Nami had first met Odessa, the woman had been covered in grime and oil and looking hardly becoming of what Nami had pictured Law's ex to look like. She had just come off a three-day shift down in the bellows of the submarine, trying to fix all the damage done to the sub by Jack's assault on Zou with the rest of the mechanics. While the other woman had originally started out on the submarine as a mechanic, her other talents had quickly promoted her to First Mate. Even so at times, she still was needed to work a shift if the crew found itself in need of another mechanic. Even after the woman had cleaned up, Nami had nearly found the other woman to be a stark opposite in appearances to her.

Odessa was an inch taller than her, often wearing heeled shoes to give her additional height to add to her more authoritative position as First Mate. Her cream colored hair was short, barely long enough to slick back or poof up and showed off her well kept undercut. The woman had more of a boyish appeal when she wasn't trying to look effeminate, especially with how she had no breasts, whereas Nami had enough for both of them to share. The androgynous woman could often pass off as a younger man of a respectable background, seeing as she enjoyed her black slacks, suspenders, vests, and finely pressed long sleeve dress shirts. She even wore ribbons, bowties, and long ties around her neck.

But the real treat, when one was hanging out with Odessa, was when she felt comfortable enough to wear more girlish clothes, seeing as she often felt uncomfortable around people who _didn't_ understand her previous medical situation. The first time Nami had seen Odessa in a sundress felt like her heart had skipped a beat. Just like her captain, the Heart woman had beautiful tattoos that danced up her arms and over her chest and back in an aesthetically eesome manner. She had been a bit embarrassed at that point, picking at the front of her dress in an uncomfortable manner, but, Nami had learned, that it had been sometime that she had worn anything that distinctly effeminate since her mastectomy.

So to see the other woman now, slowly coming up her dirt pathway dressed in a pretty yellow sundress and wooden wedges with fashionably big sunglasses on her face and a straw sunhat on her head, made Nami beam at how comfortable the other woman had become around her. Odessa gave her a toothy smile as she adjusted the large wicker widemouth bag on her shoulder carefully.

"Been a while there, Nami." Odessa smirked as she closed the distance between the two. She leaned in and pecked the other woman's cheek with a friendly kiss. "How have you been?"

"I've been busy." Nami laughed. "If I'm not managing Luffy's armada that he keeps _insisting he doesn't have_ , then I'm trying to manage him from here while being a mother, finishing my world map, and pretending I'm not this island's governess. But I can't say I'm _not_ happy."

She leaned in and returned the kiss Odessa had given her with a peck on the cheek of her own. She moved to grab her hand and Odessa beamed at how Nami had remembered that she was tactile with people she was close with. The two slowly started making their way up to the house, chatting calmly as they did.

"And you? How's it feel to work for a Yonko?"

"Like it did when I was running after a sleep deprived, half-emaciated, paranoid, irritable, and overly caffeinated Warlord." She laughed as she said it, not at all bothered by how much Law kept her on her toes. "He's pretty much the same as a Yonko, but we've managed to get him to drag him away from his work to eat more and we let him participate in actual fights less. He still likes pissing off the wrong people though." She glanced at her bag as her mood shifted to something rather uncomfortable.

Nami immediately picked up on that and paused in her gait. "But everything's _okay_ , right?"

"I said _everyone_ was _fine_ , not okay." She pulled off her sunglasses as she peered at Nami with her incredible canary yellow eyes. The pupils dilated by the brightness of the sun so that they were nothing more than slits- a side effect of her being a bird zoan. "Nami. I need to talk to you in private and I need you to let me finish before you jump to any conclusions of your own. Can you do that?"

The other woman swallowed as a pit formed in her stomach, but she forced herself to nod. The pleasant mood from before was shattered as both women became very business like. Nami didn't spare another word other than the two of them were not to be disturbed as she took Odessa up to her private quarters. Her office had doors, but Franky, upon her request, had soundproofed her bedroom for private moments such as this. However, she usually kept her door open at night though so she could hear if Mocha was calling for her.

Closing up the doors and making sure the windows were securely closed, Nami turned to face Odessa, who was currently placing her wide mouth wicker bag on the bed and slowly reaching for something inside.

"So," Nami couldn't help but dread what Odessa might have brought with her. Did she have maps or documents or possibly an artifact that she needed help with? Did Law get himself or the crew cursed? "What's going on Dess?"

"As I mentioned, we hit a bump and we've been scrambling to figure out what to do." Odessa was sure taking her time in pulling out whatever she was retrieving. "Finally, we decided what needed to be done, so I came ahead to… _adjust_ you to the current situation…"

Finally, she pulled her arms out of the large bag, her hands carefully lifting a tiny little infant, possibly only weeks old, with blue black whispy hair with a few white streaks from the bag and cradled it against her chest. Nami's heart clenched as she forced her knees not to give out underneath her. Her eyes were drawn to the little baby dressed in steel blue onesie that covered both feet and hands as to prevent the little thing from scratching at its face, which, as Odessa slowly walked closer with the sleeping infant, Nami couldn't help but notice the baby had already prior.

Nami's chocolate brown eyes met Odessa's canary yellow ones, pleading wordlessly with the more calm woman for an explanation to this tiny baby. There was only one explanation Nami could think of and she hadn't realized how much it would break her heart to see until _now_.

"Nami." Odessa sighed as she glanced down at the infant once more. "This is our little... unexpected bump…"

 _No kidding._ Nami wanted to cry.

"Nami, don't give me that face. I would _never_ be as cruel as that to show you some _love child_ of Captain's. I asked of you to listen before you made assumptions, do recall, and you _promised_." Odessa admonished her. "Are you going to listen to what I have to say or am I going to need to give you a moment before I can _explain_ what you are seeing."

Nami shook her head. If Odessa said it wasn't like what she thought, then she was going to trust her. "I'm listening. I just wish you could have _warned_ me a bit better _first_."

" _Sorry_. It's been stressful on the ship, to be frank. Anyways, this is what I need your help with." She sighed tiredly as she gestured at the little tiny baby. Its eyes began to flicker open and two golden orbs peeked through the drowsy eyelids. "You see, Nami… This isn't some love child of Captain's or anything even _remotely_ more simpler to deal with. No…This _is_ Captain."

Okay, Nami decided, that was _not what she wanted to hear either._

* * *

Vocabulary list

 _ **Cordiform** \- Heart-shaped_

 _ **Desiderium** \- an ardent longing, as for something lost_

 _ **Eesome** \- Pleasing to the eye; attractive_

* * *

A/N: Do I need yet another story? No. But this one came unbidden to the front of my mind and it was too funny to ignore! Also, I want to throw an unconventional bone to all those Lawna lovers out there since things have been pretty dry.

So yes, this story begins with Law being turned into a baby. Ehehehehehe~ I have seen a few like this, but most are awkward and I hope that, while there will be parts where Nami is like 'OMG, this is my life now. What did I do to deserve this', she is also milking this for everything it will be worth.

Yes, there will be Ocs. Luffy isn't in this much, if at all, and with Nami settled on an island and I don't want to be that person that only uses the few Hearts that have been established, I'm going to use the characters I designed for No Gilded Cage to Hold Ye instead. This is **not** in anyway a continuation story of Gilded Cage. The characters might be in this one, but in the capacity I have dictated correct for **this story alone**. If Law ends up being in a romance with one of his crew in the other story, it might not be Odessa and/or their relationship might not have failed. But I promise nothing from that story based on anything in this story. I just like recycling characters, since I took the time to make about 44 for Law's crew _before_ Oda announced anything.

So, a few things I'd like to address. Odessa will be better explained later. Each of her 'when she was diagnosed' is different within the different verses she appears in within my different stories. This one, I guess you could say was after Law had disappeared to Punk Hazard and she was left trying to scrap enough time for him to come back to cure her completely. Again, will get into it later. Some people will already have an idea about what ailment she has, because, to be honest, there aren't enough mentions of sickness and their lingering effects in One Piece, which I plan to make mention of. I might twist them a bit because this world _seems_ to be different than ours (getting smashed through walls might not leave you crippled for life, Woo!), but it doesn't mean that there are no repercussions to things like, oh, I don't know, getting your heart squeezed violently. Even surviving Amber Lead that late in its stages would leave its mark on Law. So there will be changes to things like that.

I will also be addressing events that Oda just glazed over, like a lot of the sexual abuse Nami and Robin endured both in Enies Lobby and Triller Bark. What happened to them should not have been just brushed off, especially what happened to Nami with Absalom. That was _not_ okay and it was played off too much like a bad pun. As much as I want there to be humor, I want there to be a lot of reality to it. This story is mainly Nami-centric and though there are hints of Law and Nami and I will be adding a few 'memories' of their relationship while Law is a baby, this is a story of after One Piece when those who can't fight or won't travel anymore are trying to reestablish who they are.

Also, I know I might get a few complaints, but I will not be playing into the usual 'terrible ex' trope. People do it all the damn time and I won't do it just because its the typical one. Some people are better off as friends. So that's what I've done. No drama from that because there doesn't _need_ to be.

Now, I haven't written much else. Right now I am putting my feelers out to get some feedback as to what people think and **what they hope to see** in a story as absurd as this one. Please give me honest feedback, but I do get an inexplicable boost of glee from even a short review. But seriously, I'd love to hear what you thought was funny or even theories as to what may have happened or even hopes in what might happen.

Reviews fuel this story. So if you would like more, please, be my muse.

~Volleys-chan

**Note: I had put in the character when I had posted this, but some things didn't come up as they were suppose to! So I fixed it once I got home because you **can't** with the mobile site. Grrrr. I also had to fix Zou because my doc put You because my computer's programing went 'what the shit is a Zou, user?' But then again, it did that with Eesome and Desiderium- which I looked up in the dictionary websites because they are old school words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, just the Ocs I will be dropping into this nonsense.**

* * *

 _ **Cordiform Desiderium**_

 _Chapter 2_

* * *

The bar was smokey and it reeked of bile and piss, much to his displeasure as he continued to make his way in. He scowled a bit at his companion, but, much to his minute satisfaction, the damn man didn't seem that happy about having to be here either. The scowl he wore showed that he had become spoilt with his normal avoidance of such a seedy establishment.

His companion looked about the room with a hard stare, a frown ever present on his lips that seemed to never leave, but perhaps soften only with the right company, of which, Law knew, he was not. That was fine by him. As long as the man was content with the life provided to him on the submarine, his captain was hard pressed to care whether or not he scowled all the damn time.

It gave him good company since he didn't do much else either nowadays.

"I must be getting really old if this _fine_ establishment doesn't thrill me like it use to." Elias grumbled sarcastically as he turned to leave. "I'll just wait for Magnolia to return."

Law caught the slightly taller man's shoulder and forced him back into the seedy establishment with a grumpy scowl. He was _not_ going to wait for Magnolia to return because, if Elias went one more day like this, Law was ready gut him. The amount of tension in the submarine was getting palpable and, if not resolved, the Heart captain might find himself driving a scalpel into the first unknowing victim to pester him the moment his control broke.

"Go what do what you need to do, Elias-ya. The sooner you feed, the sooner the rest of us will be less incline to murder each other over the _other_ alternative."

"You only say that because _you're_ not the one being _forced_ to go find a few prostitutes to rut with." Elias hissed, his ochre colored eyes turning a brilliant magenta for a split second before he regained his composure.

"The less sexual tension you ' _accidentally'_ manifest on the sub for the next week, the happier the rest of us will be." Law was sure that his withering stare showed how _happy_ he was at the prospect of not waking up to yet another highly erotic dream. If he could sleep for more than an hour anytime in the next day without waking up feeling like he'd run a marathon and have _things_ that suddenly needed to be dealt with, he'd deem it an unqualified success.

In fact, Law was sure that most, if not all, the current occupants in the submarine would be elated to be rid of the same problem.

"Which means," Law continued on, shoving the man further into the place. "You feeding so you can stop arousing everyone _else_ in your hunger."

"This is what you get for sending Magnolia off on such a long term undercover _without me_."

"No, this is what I get for not making sure you _feed_. You're suppose to keep the sexual tension in the submarine _nonexistent,_ not making everyone feel as though their losing their minds with it." Law didn't need anymore help in that area. He was already so good at being miserable by himself.

"You're merely upset because you haven't gotten any since you ended our previous alliance with your bonny lass's crew and are in a hissy because she hadn't been with Mugiwara when you _oh so conveniently_ renewed our prior affiliation with them." Elias lashed out in his frustration to his situation. "I practically can _smell_ how frightened you are at the very idea that she's moved on with her life. _That's why_ you've concocted this ridiculous 'loose end' to which I am suffering for _now_."

Before Elias could say anything more, Law grabbed him by the back of the neck and yanked him close enough that he could hiss in his ear. "Keep Nami-ya _out of this._ This is about _you_ agitating the _rest_ of us with your damn powers. Now, if you don't feed here _today_ , I will take _great_ delight in _forcing_ you to feed in a way that _won't_ be at all pleasant to you, you damnable _incubus._ "

The other man sneered. "You make it sound as if _this_ is pleasurable, _Trafalgar._ "

"That's _Captain_ to you, Elias-ya." He corrected testily with a growl before shoving the man away from him. "Now go _feed_."

Elias gave an aggravated huff as he walked away from his captain and over to where several women were already sizing him up, giving them a charming smile as he easily hid his mood and his hunger caught up to him. Law, on the other hand, headed over to the corner booth and settled himself so that he had a good view of Elias flirting but hidden from complete view. He ran his fingers through his hair in as his irritation did not leave him, but quelled a bit now that he knew this would be one less problem on the submarine. He grumbled as he sat, a pleasant ache flaring throughout his body as he got off of his feet.

He may not have much looked it, being twenty-nine years of age, but he _felt_ older than he truly was. He reached to adjust his hat when a waitress came his way, only to scowl as his hand grasped at nothing and remembering he had left it on the ship. He had tried leaving with it on, but Leon had wrestled it from him, reminding him that he was suppose to be as incognito as possible. The Heart captain didn't understand why people couldn't recognize him without his hat, but it irked him when they never did, which then caused his subordinates to wrest it away from him every time they made port nowadays.

They always argued something about him needing to take it as easy as possible, usually right before they started babying him. At least with Elias, the man treated him like a damn adult and not some child to be trailed after.

"What can I get you this evening, sir?" The woman asked, her eyes boldly roving over his body, causing him to scowl at her unabashed nature. "I can get you something to drink or to eat or even," at this point she leaned forward to show off her breasts and stared at him with hooded eyes, "get you something _off_ menu."

Law had just about opened his mouth to let her know he would prefer her hardest liquor so he could enjoy his _solitude_ , but a hand grabbed her shoulder, causing her to bolt upright and turn around to look at who had touched her. Her eyes dilating as a flush overtook her cheeks.

"Don't even try with him hunny, you'll end up with nothing but disappointment. However, get him some tea. White tea, if you have it. If not, water will be fine." Elias murmured to her, his eyes a deep magenta as his hand lightly glowed of the same energy. "Don't get him anything with caffeine or alcohol and make sure the others don't either. If you manage that," the glow intensified and the waitress shuddered in pleasure. "I'll be sure that there's more where this came from."

"Y-yes s-sir." She breathed out as he removed his hand and scurried off to get that white tea. She'd go _buy_ some if she had to.

Law scowled, but Elias shrugged it off, though his usual frown was back on his lips now that he wasn't around the women he was seducing. "I'm not about to have Leon chew my ear off because _you_ tried to sneak alcohol, or _worse_ , coffee. We don't need you a jittery, paranoid mess, _again,_ Captain. Besides, you know you're on restrictions until you put on some damn weight. Don't drag me here and try reap any sort of enjoyment from it when _I'm not_."

With that, the incubus turned on his heel, his saccharin grin on his lips once more as he headed back over to finish his seduction.

Law took it back, crossing his arms and _not sulking alone in his corner booth like a spoilt child_. Elias was just as horrid as all the other traitorous crew members he had. Every last damn one of them were little backstabbing traitors doing this to him. They hounded him _constantly_ nowadays about his health. He breathed wrong, someone was there with a stethoscope under his shirt telling his to take deep breaths. He clear his throat and suddenly have a thermometer forced under his tongue and fingers jamming into his lymph nodes for any signs of swelling. He got a damn paper cut the other day and Cassiopeia, who was _not_ known for having any sort of sympathies for minor injuries, was immediately there, dragging him to go get it checked by his staff for any signs of possible infection all the while _fussing_ over him. Cassiopeia did not fuss over _anyone-_ not even her lover. What's worse, the moment his hair started showing signs of his overuse of his Devil Fruit back on Dressarossa- a side effect he had been _aware_ might surface _eventually_ \- he had been confine to the infirmary for immediate testing and observation in case it was Amber Lead, of which concluded they had _wasted his damn time and to take his word when he said he was fine, damn it_. They wouldn't even let him fight battles on his own damn submarine if they could prevent it, often throwing themselves recklessly in battle and then _he'd_ have to tend to their annoying asses.

He doubted Eustass Kidd ever got told 'no' or even Mugiwara. Their crews adhered to _everything_ they wanted and didn't bother them about cholesterol or blood pressure or food consumption (or lack of it) or caffeine intake or even about their damn drinking. Zoro drank whenever he wanted and Sanji fed Luffy whatever he damn well asked for. And Franky was fueled off of soda, damn it! Not only that, but nobody told _Mugiwara_ who to and who _not_ to fight.

He scowled at the cup of tea when it was placed before, as if it was the very cause for all his agitation (though a good portion was caused by Elias's damn hunger that was soon to be sated). He pushed it away, refusing to drink it and focused on keeping an eye on one of his most unusual Zoan. Out of all the ones he had managed to lure onto his crew,- and, despite the army of Zoan that Kaido had, Law had managed to collect quite a good amount- Elias was by far the most vulnerable. When he fed on the sexual energies of whomever he copulated with, he was left wide open and susceptible to enemy attack, which is why he had even accompanied the man to such a joint. That and to make _sure_ he fed. Though Magnolia mainly took care of her significant other's insatiable sexual hunger, Law had her running about on a mission with Odessa, Angel, and Camilla as a way to fill their coffers for the next few months.

Piracy wasn't cheap, especially when one was allied to the Straw Hats. Mugiwara had a horrendous habit of spending hard earned _pillaged_ beli of his allies on whimsical things, like parties.

Elias had not been happy when he had been left out of the con. Even with Magnolia personally reminding him not to let himself go hungry, the man had come to loathe feeding from any other person who was not his tall, soft spoken lover. Law would have been able to appreciate the sentimental nature of the gesture if it were not for the fact that a starving Incubus was hell on earth to live in close proximity to.

If he had even one more of his partnerless male crew members come to infirmary complaining of 'epididymal hypertension', he was quite sure he would act upon the urge to fix their sufferings. A fix that that was _permanent_. On whom, the ones grating his nerves with the complaint or the one causing more than half his crew to come whining to him about things he really didn't want to hear about when he was just as badly affected as the rest of them, Law wasn't entirely sure.

Elias had just slipped upstairs with two women clinging to each arm and one latched playfully around his waist when two more of his men slipped through the door. Ignaas and Oddmund- two members who had been recruited at the very beginning of Law's voyage within Polar Tang. They glanced around the room, both taking in the women within the establishment before their eyes caught his form and he sank a bit in his booth when the two of them, obviously here to fill their more primal needs, forwent hooking up with the women to sit next to their captain.

"I take it that Elias is here?" Ignaas looked very hopeful as he scooted into the booth next to his captain.

"Like, fixing his issues so my balls aren't permanently _blue_ , sort of here?" Oddmund added as he too joined them. He took a glance at the _white tea_ Law was refusing to drink and quickly chugged it down to save their captain from it. Law's lips quirked at bit at the gesture, glad that now _Elias_ couldn't _harp_ on him for not drinking it- traitorous bastard.

"Ja, he just took off with two women," Law nodded with a heavy sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair as he felt some of the day's exhaustion seep into his bones. He honestly didn't want to even get up this morning, perfectly cuddled against Rai's warm fur while Belladonna, who was warmer and _better_ that a hot water bottle, was putting a pleasant amount of pressure against his lower aching spine, but Elias had sent out another wave of his hunger spasm and ruined his morning.

"Thank goodness." Oddmund sighed. "Things were getting pretty tense down in the belly of Polar Tang. I mean, if Jeanette wasn't so ferocious and snarly, I don't think either Sol or Nergüi would have been left alone much longer. And that's saying something because we respect them ladies."

"Not that they weren't fidgeting as badly as the rest of us. I'm surprised those two hadn't jumped any of _us_." Ignaas was sure to add. "I'm just glad Jeanette at least had an outlet or we all would have died, I'm telling you."

Oddmund quit his conversation for a moment when the waitress came to ask for their order. He was sure to order himself and Ignaas booze and a few bread based snacks. Law glowered from his spot, unwilling to even add to their conversation. However, he changed his mind when both men, upon receiving their drinks and the waitress turned her back, both pushed their drinks towards him.

These men were true loyalists in a sub of mutinous traitors.

"Don't tell Leon we gave you alcohol." Oddmund mumbled as Law spent no time hesitating taking in a large gulp. "He'll give us shit for it because he doesn't want you to have any right now. But that's just cruel, in my opinion."

"Sure you're a little, well, _really_ skinny and your health has been shit since we lost One Piece to Mugiwara," Ignaas perfectly ignored the half-hearted scowl Law sent his way, but their captain was too grateful for the drink to care about how forward his underling had spoken of such a touchy loss. "But it doesn't mean you should get simple pleasures taken away from you. In my opinion, it detracts from the idea of recovering if you can't _enjoy_ life. Just don't drink it all. My pockets are a little empty this month." Ignaas pleaded as their captain greedily gulped down the cheap booze.

"That's because _you_ lost us the bet."

"So I misjudged Peia's stamina. It _won't_ happen again."

"Because you _won't_ be betting for _both_ of us again."

" _Stingy_."

"Bastard."

Law allowed the two to banter, unperturbed with their loud argument. Instead, he focused on quickly draining their mugs of their booze before either man could catch on to what he was doing. He didn't drink often, but, with how hellish Elias had made the last week or so, a hard drink had definitely been something he'd been craving. By the time the two had stopped bickering, both their containers were empty and Law had a pleasant buzz for once in a long while. It was selfish and spoiled of him, he knew, to guzzle down their drinks, but Law also didn't know when he'd get the chance to drink again. He couldn't quite remember why Leon had barred him from alcohol. He wasn't taking any prescriptions and he didn't tend to use it as a coping mechanism, so he couldn't rightly remember _why_ he had gotten himself banned from the substance.

"Aw come on Captain." Ignaas whined as he stared at his empty mug. "There is no way Leon is _not_ going to figure out you've been drinking now. He'll cut me off from coffee for sure."

"I'll handle Leon." Law promised as he waved off their concern. "Order yourself more. I will cover your drinks today."

Both men perked up at that generous offer. It wasn't everyday that their captain offered to buy _their_ drinks, often he was given food and drink by his crew as a way to show their regard and affection towards him.

Law's eyes were drawn back to the room Elias had gone through and he flickered his Observation Haki on long enough to sense the man was still in there and was completely fine. He sighed as he relaxed a bit more, eyes drooping a bit now that the alcohol worked its way into his system, and he allowed himself to not be as tense as before. His men were there to watch over him and he was finally relaxed and sleepy after such a hellish week. He had needed that booze for a long time now, Leon be damned.

He listened to Ignaas and Oddmund chat back and forth with each other, not in the mood to chat and stared sleepy eyed as the two continued to talk. Law only perking up to nod a hello and to scoot a bit further towards the other end of the booth when Penguin and Shachi joined them, ordering their own booze and completely unaware that Law had decided to pick up their tab as well. He had snapped at them earlier. Besides, Penguin made for a nice pillow.

"If you're tired, Captain, go ahead and head back to the sub. We can watch out for Eli, even though he's a grumpy bastard." Penguin spoke lowly to his captain slumped against his shoulder, only to get a disgruntled noise from the Law as he shifted himself so that he was using Penguin's lap as a pillow instead, curling up on the booth as he gave into his sleepiness.

Penguin glared over to the other two mechanics the moment Law had dozed off completely. "You gave him booze, didn't you?"

Oddmund pointed at his best friend. "Iggy did it."

"Liar! You did it too!"

" _Guys_ ," Penguin groaned as he started to run his fingers through Law's hair, silently playing more with the white tufts over the darks locks. It was still startling to see those white wisps of hair and know it had nothing to do with age and everything to do with the fact that his captain was prone to pushing himself past his limitations. "You know how he gets when he's even buzzed. _And we don't need that right now._ "

"Honestly, I don't know what you're getting all fussy about. So he gets a bit prickly when he's been drinking. That's only if he doesn't fall asleep instantly." Ignaas huffed, taking a sip of his beer. "You all need to stop treating him like he's a baby. He's an adult, damn it, let him make his own choices."

"Because we've _clearly_ seen how _well_ he makes them." Oddmund eyed his best friend unsure about that last statement. "Iggy, ya know he's always fussing about us all, but he's always forgetting about himself, especially since-" He leaned over to check to see how out of it Law was before righting himself and continuing. "Ever since we separated from his little lady's crew. She's the only one who could fuss over him and not be told outright to bugger off or be fought tooth and nail over it."

"But we managed to get back _into_ an alliance with her crew." Shachi grinned, excited at the notion of not only seeing Nami again but of their captain's happiness of seeing her too. "And she doesn't travel with them anymore. Stays on their base island that they apparently have now."

Law began to snore lightly from his spot on Penguin's lap, causing the man to shake his head after checking on the dozing man. "Do you think we can convince her to take him off our hands for a while. This is the third time this week alone I've been used as a glorified pillow. Guys, this is degrading."

"Suck it up, buttercup. Glorified pillows don't have reason to contribute their thoughts."

"Bepo does it all the time without even complaining, shithead. Though he isn't thought of as much by the rest of the crew, now that I think of it."

"At least you get to play with his hair. Only Camilla, Dessa, Hana, or Aurry can usually play with it without getting snapped at, _lucky~_."

"You are _all_ terrible." Penguin complained as he took another swig of his drink. With another light snore coming from his lap, the man shook his head worriedly, "How much did you _give_ him."

Both guilty parties looked at each other before speaking simultaneously. "A sip."

"I'm calling bullshit." Penguin narrowed his eyes under his hat, a last warning for his underlings to tell him the truth. He and Shachi might not be the head mechanics anymore, Jeanette's prowess with machinery and authority having outclassed their abilities, but the two of them had earned their place as high ranking officers within the Heart's hierarchy.

"We _initially_ were giving him a sip-" Ignaas began to reiterate.

"But we started arguing and he downed both our drinks before we could even notice." Oddmund shrugged. "He's _fine_. In fact, he's sleeping. That's the best result we could have gotten."

"Yeah, unless he is-" Shachi was interrupted when the door of the tavern was kicked open loudly and a boisterous voice shouted loudly.

"FOOD! Start making it or I start breaking this place!"

Law's head ripped away from Penguin's relaxing ministrations as he sat upright with a utterly grumpy scowl on his face, looking around to try to place where he was and what that noise had been. His hair was mussy and gave away that he had been sleeping, especially since Penguin had been thoughtlessly playing with it the entire time. He was disoriented, yes, but what's worse, was his temper. It was always horrendous when they disturbed him from an alcohol induced slumber. He'd even bite painfully on the rare occasions he was utterly shitfaced drunk, completely unaware that he where he was and what was going on, and only Jeanette could carry him back to the sub when in one of these disoriented moods, seeing as she had skin as thick as elephant's hide and, even then, the bruises left on the flaming redhead were pretty obvious. Law always found a way to make it up to her, because he never meant to hurt one of his own, but no one other than Leon knew where that aggression stemmed from and the chef was tightlipped about it.

"-gets woken up…" Shachi mumbled pathetically as he slide closer to Oddmund in favor of putting distance between him and their predictably cranky captain.

Ignaas was peeking out from their booth to see who had been so stupid as to come into such an establishment as loud and as boisterous as Monkey D. Luffy would. "Shit, it's Bonney."

"Not _Jewelry Bonney_." Penguin was hoping for some other Bonney. Maybe… some chick that- Nope. There was no other Bonney that they knew. Even the looks the other three crew members were giving told him he was stupid for even asking.

"Bonney-ya is here?" Law groused, not at all happy to be woken so suddenly. "Ignaas-ya, Oddmund-ya, _go get Elias-ya_ ** _now_**. I don't care if he's done or not. We'll deal with _that_ later." He rather avoid Bonney. They didn't get along. And not in the much more fun way that he and Kidd did not get along.

She rubbed him the wrong way.

It was pretty much unfortunate how, by trying to slink off to go retrieve Elias from his activities, both mechanics had tipped off Bonney as to the presence of Heart Pirates within the establishment. Ignaas and Oddmund were not prone to wearing their boiler suits off duty, but the two of them had upfront and personal confrontation before with the pink haired woman and she instantly knew. Her eyes darted around, looking to see if there were more of them, seeing as Heart Pirates tended to group together in numbers higher than two most times, and her lips quirked upwards in a sinister grin with she recognized the Heart Captain.

Law scowled a bit at that. So, _civilians_ and _marines_ had a hard time recognizing him without his hat, but _this damnable woman could_? His luck was shit and people were morons.

"Well, well, well," Bonney was upon them faster than Penguin and Shachi could even begin to usher Law to leave. He wouldn't move from his spot in the booth as long as it could appear as though he was tucking tail and running. Trafalgar Law ran from no one, least of all some has been pirate who didn't even tier anywhere near he had when going for One Piece. Mugiwara Luffy might have become Pirate King, but those who had come close behind him in their efforts had became the four new Emperors- one of which was Law.

"Tra-fuck-gar Law." She spoke haughtily as she seated herself in an empty spot in the booth and kicked both her booted feet up onto the table. "Here in the flesh. Heard your crew's been covering for your ass in fights, so it's quite the surprise to see you without too many of your crew to puppy guard you."

Law's eye was threatening to twitch. See, it was nearly endearing when Kidd mucked up his name and _mocked_ him, as there was a _rivalry_ between them to fuel on such atrocious butcherings of each other's names and antagonizing statements about each other's inadequacies, but, again, Law didn't like Bonney. So he didn't like her cheeky comments about how his crew was babying him.

"There's actually an 'a-l' in my name where you so inaccurately place a 'u-c-k'. You probably didn't get much past learning how read small words before your mother lost interest in you and deserted you for treats and sweets and anything that's not actual child rearing; and I _know_ my name is quite lengthy for those academically impaired, but that's no excuse to mispronounce my name when it's been told to you plenty of times before." He kept nonchalance on his face as he began his retort, truly uncaring how cruel it had been or how hard Penguin was kicking his shin to desist in his comeback. Not after her opening remark. "As for my men, they don't like the little _no-names_ approaching me, not because their 'covering my ass' as you have so crassly put it, but because I really can't be bothered with subpar crews that hold themselves in grandeur when all it takes is my crew's laziest attempts to best them." He leaned in closer as he continued to be flippant with her. "Now the question still remains as to why _you_ think your better than your _subpar_ peers."

Bonney clicked her tongue, unamused at his long winded insult. "I had heard you were acting like grouchy old geezer since you lost One Piece to Mugiwara, but they failed to say how much you really _look_ like one. Having to drink prune juice to shit right, Trafalgar?"

Law frowned. He wasn't utterly vain, but he took pride in his good looks and he did not appreciate the barb at him looking old. His hair was white in _select_ areas due to his overzealous usage of his powers from Dressarossa as well as the events leading up to the final showdown for One Piece, but he didn't have a single wrinkle on his face that _shouldn't_ have _been_ there at his age. He _ached_ like an old man, didn't mean he _looked_ like an old man aside for a _few_ white hairs.

"At least I don't act like an infant all the time, wailing and throwing temper-tantrums and demanding to be cared for like I'm unable to care for myself." Penguin and Shachi were rolling their eyes under their hats. The man was belligerent to his own health. He _could_ take care of himself, but, in reality, he was cared _for_ more often than not.

Bonney scowled at the man as she moved her legs off the table to sit upright. "Really, Trafalgar? Everybody knows you're such a spoilt brat. Your crew probably spoon feeds you with how coddled you are. Hell, your mother probably never even spanked you as a child when you were naughty, did she, ya dick."

"My mother had an _angel_ as a son, so no, she wouldn't have needed to, if she had believed in them." Law easily came back with. Penguin nearly groaned at the fact that Bonney had to bring his _mother_ into this. But then again, the Surgeon of Death had already brought Bonney's into this, so…yeah. However, Law as a tad more… provocative when his dead mother was ever dragged into conversations like this one. And though she didn't know it, she had hit a very sore point when she alluded to the fact that they had been coddling him. They had been very overprotective as of late and rightfully so, but Law didn't see it their way. "Besides, unlike _your_ very alive mother, mine was _murdered_ very early in my life, so what what your mother's excuse for not discipling you properly?"

"All I got from my mother was genetics, asshole. Nothin' I am today has anything to do with _her_ and her _lack_ of interest in me."

Law smirked at her unintentional confession. So he _had_ been right about the belligerence. Penguin was nudging his foot, whispering for him to let it go and walk away, but Trafalgar Law never left an verbal fight without completely wrecking his competitor. Especially when his dead _mother_ was brought into it.

"If all you received from her was genetics, then I'd be more careful about that abhorrent eating habit of yours. I've seen pictures of what Big Mom looked like back in the day and I can only imagine how _fat_ you'll get _if_ you get anywhere _near_ her age." And to seal the deal, he grinned more wickedly than before. "Probably fatter with your lack of self control, _Glutton_."

Bonney glowered angrily at his words, her body became rigid with unchecked rage. "Fuck you."

"I'd rather you not. I don't know what sort of diseases you might be carrying."

And at those last words, with Law wearing such a wicked and taunting smirk on his face as he looked at her like she was nothing more than _scum_ under his boot, Bonney's already volatile self-control snapped.

If there was one thing that people often overlooked about Bonney was how incredible agile she was. Even Trafalgar Law and his men could join the countless number of people that had underestimated her speed as she lunged over the table and grabbed at Law. She only needed a single touch and a quick thought to even activate her powers. Before any of the three men could blink, though Law's golden eyes had grown wide in realization as his hand flexed too late to create his 'Room', the Heart captain was an infant buried under the surplus of cloth. He had been de-aged into a little baby, unable to even retaliate to her fury induced actions with his powerful devil fruit, which suited Bonney just fine. She couldn't take him head on anyways.

Perhaps to be even crueler after he had said such _rude_ things to her, she had de-aged him even more than necessary. His men were in shock, not yet able to take in what had just occurred, instead searching the heap of clothes to make sure their captain was even still alive.

"Perhaps you should just relive your childhood, Tra-fuck-gar. Maybe this time you'll get your ass slapped when your naughty." Bonney jibbed haughtily. Both men stared at her in shock as they came to the startling conclusion that _she_ wasn't going to undo this.

Finally Penguin and Shachi lunged for her, arms black with Armament Haki as to not end up with a similar fate as their captain. She could temporarily turn them into to toddlers or old geezers from a distance, but for a lasting effect, she had to be touching. She laughed as she jumped away, her endless hunger pains that had brought her here forgotten, and was more than ready to scuffle with the two of them for her freedom. The crowd was already vacating the tavern and spilling out into the streets and Bonney had no doubt that Marines would show up very soon. So the Hearts had to either keep fighting her or flee to hide the fact that she had just turned one of the newest Yonko into a mere infant.

The two turned to go back to their captain. Bonney glowed in her satisfaction and she readied to saunter out now that she would not be pursued.

To be honest, she hadn't realized that the two who had left before had not actually left or that they had been retrieving someone that was, perhaps, as underhanded as she was. She as grabbed by the throat and pinned down against the nearest wooden table as she stared wide eyed at the most provocative yet frightening thing she'd ever seen. She'd faced many cruel and frightening men in her life, but none of them caused her stomach to flutter with a different kind of hunger. Heat pooling into her stomach even as she stared wide eyed at the creature before her.

Oh, he had pants on, but that was it. There were horns protruding from the top of his head and made almost a heart shape above his head like a crown. They were sleek and pretty. She wondered if they were smooth to the touch and what use they had. His skin was a rich color, dark but not _too_ dark, and inked hearts swirled on his frame in an appeasing aesthetic yet erotic manner, a tail swinging violently behind him as two wings fluttered from behind, protruding from his lower back. His hands were completely black and his digits were more like _claws_ than fingers.

" _Turn him_ ** _back_** _." He has fangs too._ She noted as she shivered. His words were stimulating to her sense of hearing as his magenta eyes kept her purple hues locked in their depths. She trembled. She shuttered as she felt pleasure coursing down her veins from where he was _gripping_ her neck _tightly_ , a deep hunger unlike Bonney's usual one overwhelming her. But, she focused, tearing her eyes away from those glowing magenta eyes, pulsing her own Haki to negate as much of his lust inducing effect on her as possible and shook her head violently to clear her head the best she could of his powers. She was _not_ going to change him _back_.

"Elias, we have to _go_. The Marines are going to be here any second and this _cannot_ get out. Take her _with_ us."

Elias turned his gaze away from the wench below him for only a moment to glance over the situation, anxiety eating at his insides as he saw the other men grabbing up Law's discarded clothes and the squalling baby in Penguin's arms that he was trying to soothe into being quiet. It had been just a split second, but it had given Bonney enough time to regain her bearing and she kicked her booted foot against his genitals _hard_.

Though Elias wasn't the kind of man, especially in this full form where lines between pain and pleasure blurred, to go down with a kick, it had loosened his grip. She yanked it free and was sprinting out of the establishment faster than he could recover and snagged her back up.

However, he managed to touch her, however quick and loose, and his eyes glowed a brilliant magenta once more as he uttered the word **" _Hunger"_**. He went nearly limp, Oddmund and Ignaas catching him before he hit the floor and his vision blurred a bit as his features returned back to that of a normal man's. He felt entirely exhausted at the moment and, what's worse, was he could definitely _feel_ his crotch aching now.

The pink hair disappeared within seconds and Elias had to force himself back upright so that they could leave. He could sense the Marines getting closer and there was no time to argue slip ups here. Even on shaky legs, Elias managed to keep up with the other four as they made their way out the back and away from prying eyes.

"She got away." Penguin griped as he turned an anxious eye to Elias. He couldn't necessarily blame _him_ for her escape seeing as he had been right _there_ when she had turned the Captain into the crying baby he was so desperately trying to soothe.

Elias motioned for him to hand their babyfied captain to him and, which Penguin did without even a second thought, soothed the crying with waves of pleasure. It overstimulated the baby's system into feeling secure and soon the infant was sleeping in the incubus's arms. The man had a deep frown on his lips remaining quiet as the others spoke anxiously about the situation.

"Shouldn't one of us go after her?"

"And let everyone _know_ something is up? Think before you try to contribute!"

"We have to do something! We can't just hope that it wears off!"

"Shit, Leon's gonna kill us!"

"Not if Jeanette doesn't _first!_ "

"Hey!" Penguin stopped the others from their frantic conversation. "First and foremost, we protect Captain. So we need to head back to the submarine and make sure he's in good hands _then_ get orders from Leon. He's the lead with Captain like this and Dessa gone undercover." He looked back to where they had left. "Besides, knowing Bonney, she's long gone and we have _no_ way to trace her."

"Not _entirely_ true." Elias spoke for the first time since fleeing. He had yet been able to put his shirt and jacket back on and was now using as a way to cover up the infant in his arms, inspecting little Law as he did for any wounds. He looked up to look at Penguin with those stern ochre colored eyes. "I managed a _little_ parting gift for her. And it might give us a chance to track her or it might even bring her our way."

"Really?!" Penguin couldn't help but sound relieved. The Polar Tang was in view too now and soon they could at least know that their captain was safe. "How?"

Elias didn't necessarily smile, but the look on his face was one of wicked delight in the face of a poor turn of events. His eyes flashing magenta as he recalled the curse he laid upon her, draining him of at least half of his recently regained energy. "She's now going to be gluttonous in a very _different_ way. One that only _I_ can remove. She might have gotten away today, but, really, there is only so much time until she starts searching for _us_ too."

* * *

Nami had found a seat partway through the explanation while Odessa continued to rock and bounce the infant soothingly as she spoke. "In the end, Leon let us finish our con, seeing as we were going to need to pretend like _all was well_ and have some coin in our purses for fuel this very unusual manhunt for Bonney. I didn't even know about this incident until I got _back_ from our con. By then, Leon was at wits end trying to even _think_ of what to do next."

The baby, _Law_ , was getting more and more fussy as he woke and little of what Odessa was doing seemed to be helping. She glanced up tiredly at Nami. "We had stayed in the port for about a week, letting the log set and hoping that _maybe_ Bonney would come back to have what Elias had done to her undone, but _nothing_. _And_ the whole damn time _he_ has been fussing nearly nonstop unless he's held by Elias, Leon, Bepo, or I or has a bottle in his mouth. Even then, he's nearly inconsolable at times."

"I'd be upset too." Nami said a bit numbly. Hell, she was upset _right now_.

"Oh, this _is_ Captain alright. He has every tattoo and scar Law does- though greatly faded." Dessa confirmed as she walked towards Nami with the kicking, whining infant that was beginning to bite at his gloved hand. The cream haired woman calmly pulled his fist from his mouth and clicked her touch playfully at him to distract him for an iota. It surprisingly worked. "But he's not there _mentally_."

Nami blinked at her. "What?"

"He's a _baby,_ Nami. Quite literally. They don't have the capacity to understand things at this age. Inga basically calls it the 'settings adjustment phase' of life and she's theorized that Law's subconscious has been suppressed because his body isn't capable of such high brain function yet. He might _slowly_ come back into consciousness, but he might even fade in and out as he ages. We _don't_ know. Bonney has never _done_ this to anybody before- or at least, not on record."

The baby- _Law,_ Nami reminded herself, t _his is Law-_ let out a mewl of some sort as he kicked his legs and wriggled unhappily in Dessa's patient arms. She sighed, glancing at cartographer, who was still quite shellshocked. The other woman felt bad, but she also hadn't slept in, well, she couldn't rightly remember. "Can you hold him? I need to prep a bottle. It's his feeding time and if he doesn't get it, he gets even worse." She snorted a bit. Humor found her at odd times now. "It's ironic, usually we are the ones fussing over him eating and now if we don't make sure he's fed, he gets all fussy with us."

Did she mention she couldn't remember when she last had slept? Law slept little with how the sounds of the submarine were constantly frightening him and, even when they could mute those sounds, the lack of sounds frightened him too. Either extreme was too much and that had been a big part of their problem, seeing as the sub only produced loud, anxiety filling noise. Inga surmised that it was possibly a deep set fear already within their captain- having absolute silence or an overstimulation of unfamiliar sounds- that it was now visibly forecasted. He was in a _very_ emotionally and physically vulnerable form that any sort of anxiety he hid as an adult would be raw and freely expressed as a baby.

That tidbit Inga had given them only served to fuel the crew's overprotective nature over their captain even further. Odessa wasn't even sure that anyone had even set Law down for more than a diaper change or bath since this whole thing began, not that they had a cradle for him in the submarine. Those awake took turns carrying him and fawning over the distraught baby as they all tried their best to soothe him as they traveled. They had only gotten him to sleep on the flight over by using a very carefully dosed sedative they use to use on Hana when the little girl had been a sickly newborn and needed any sort of emergency surgery- but even weaker as to not knock him out as long as they had to with Hana.

Nami brought Odessa out from her musings as she began to hold out her arms to take Law from her, but she hesitated. "I… I honestly don't know how."

The Straw Hats had honestly never encountered infants this small and, with Nami's personal past, she had never found herself around babies much- if at all. Most of the others were in the same boat though- maybe not Chopper and Robin, however.

"Well, lucky for you, I have _sixteen_ brothers and one sister. And I can _attest_ that all of them are rough around the edges at times, but _they_ can carry babies without dropping them or anything else too traumatic. Though, I wonder about Dederrik and Heathcliff at times. I think their father might have dropped them when my step-mother wasn't looking, but they turned out well enough so nothing too lasting, I suppose." Odessa chuckled, soothing Nami of any of her latent fears. She leaned forward to transfer the infant, while showing her how she held him at the same time. "All you need to do is support the neck at this age. So tuck your arm like this and support his head like so."

Nami took hold of Law and held him close to her chest. She had been a bit rigid, but as soon as she didn't think she would drop him, she relaxed a bit more.

"There you go~! You're a natural. Babies need lots of eye contact too, by the way, so try to whenever the situation allows." Odessa preened as Nami instantly mimicked what she had seen. She was still a little tense, but the moment that Law had been placed in her arms, he temporarily forgot his activity and hushed entirely as he studied her with wide golden eyes.

"I thought you said he isn't 'mentally' here." Nami was staring into his eyes as the two of them kept eye contact.

Odessa had moved away as quickly as she could after she had given Nami the baby to dig out the needed items to make up his first bottle and putting it together right there in the room. Law was never distracted long from his goals, even as a baby. "He isn't, but he's still very in tune with connections. He cries and fusses differently with each of us on the ship. Ariel can calm him pretty well, but he hates being a designated baby holder, seeing as we use to make him hold Hana all the time when she was getting treated in the infirmary. Camilla can get him to nap as long as he is holding him; Leon can get him to lay still while changing diapers; Aurry can _dress_ him; ect. So he, in a way, _recognizes us_ , but doesn't."

Nami took her eyes temporarily off Law to watch Odessa finish screwing on the bottle's nipple as she continued to talk. "Consider it like he has already imprinted on all of us and through that imprint, he responds." She was quickly testing the bottle's temperature by dabbing a bit on her wrist. It was apparently a good temperature. Suddenly Odessa's eyes lit up as if she recalled something. "Oh, I should warn you that he-"

" _Ohmygosh_." Nami's squeal interrupted her as her attention was immediately put back onto the infant in her arms. She suddenly regretting wearing a bikini top today as the infant version of Law was now suckling on the available skin of her breast, trying to push his face further under the material and surprising her greatly in her ignorance of infants.

"-does that." Odessa finished lamely, trying not to laugh at Nami's expression as she sat ramrod straight, unsure as what to do besides pull Law further away from her. Dessa did her best to maintain an aura of placidity as she walked over the bottle and a cute polar bear burp rag. "He's hungry, so its natural for him to look for where instinct is telling him food should _be_. He does that a lot, so don't think its an isolated event. He's done this to Leon through his shirt about sixteen times now alone. And that's not including my or anybody else's count."

She reached Nami who was still a bit flustered and quickly readjusted Nami's hold on the baby so that she was only using one arm, Law's neck being supported by the crook of ginger's arm. The bottle was placed in the cartographer's now free hand. Dessa even placed the burp rag over Nami's shoulder for later.

"He's usually fine, but if he starts eating too fast take the nipple away for a moment before putting it back into his mouth. Maintain eye contact as he's drinking, and don't let his suck on the bottle when it's empty. Air will fill his tummy that way and cause him discomfort."

Nami listened and obeyed, keeping eye contact as Odessa slipped back over to her wicker bag to pull out _another_ bottle and began the same process.

"How many of these does he have?" She had to admit that this little baby version of Law in this steel blue onesie with the built in mittens had to be the cutest thing she'd ever seen. He kicked his feet rapidly and, from what Nami could assess, happily as he gulped down his food, mittened hands resting on her fingers as he weakly held the bottle with her. His golden eyes never once leaving hers and she had an urge to muss her fingers through his wisps of hair, especially those white locks that seemed alien on him.

"When he's full, he'll stop." Odessa assured her, mixing up the bottle with practiced ease. "But normally about two bottles and as he gets older, the number will probably increase."

"That seems like a lot for him." Nami couldn't help but gap at that. She kept her eyes on Law though as the infant stared back up at hers. He seemed completely entranced with the stare down they were having as he sucked his milk greedily. It was an unusual scene for Nami to see him guzzling down his meal. Law, as an adult, usually stopped eating after about three rice balls worth of food, which was nothing really than a snack to even Nami with how active a life style piracy was, but Law had little appetite most days and getting to sit down _to_ eat was a chore.

"Inga says he's too skinny for any infant that age, so we really aren't concerned about him gaining a bunch of weight. Besides that, having come from a clan who gives their children Zoan Devil Fruit during the early parts of infancy, our people has already been established that Devil Fruit users consume more than regular children, so don't worry about overfeeding." Odessa assured as she came back with another bottle.

Law was two thirds through his first bottle when Nami jerked her head up to look at Odessa with enlightenment in her eyes. "You're teaching me how to take care of him!" _Sneaky!_

Law fussed a bit at her tone and sudden movement so Nami quickly returned eye contact and tried not to feel indignant that she had been caught up in Odessa's powerful pace.

"I wasn't lying when I asked it you could watch him, Nami." Odessa squatted down so that she could rest her chin on folded hands upon Nami's knee. She peered up at her with those yellow eyes of hers, pleading as Nami continued to bottle feed the once proud Heart Captain. "We have no where else safe to take him. No other people we trust more than you and yours. _Please_. I know it's a vast inconvenience and possibly the most uncomfortable thing in the world knowing that this is _Law_ , but he'll be worlds safer and _happier_ here with you."

Nami shifted her gaze from Odessa to Law and back for a few uncertain moments before she let out a huge sigh and nodded. "Yes." She relented, earning one of Odessa's huge megawatt grins. "He can stay here. _But_ , you have to teach me how to take care of him before you go on your hunt for Bonney!"

"Deal!"

Nami knew that things were going to get very complicated for a while, yet she couldn't help but be content with her decision. After all, how could she ever say no to having Law around.

Even as a cute little baby who she should not be going completely gaga over.

She really hoped that his crew would find Bonney quickly.

Before she ends up wanting one of these for herself at the conclusion of this mess.

* * *

Vocabulary list

 _ **Cordiform** \- Heart-shaped_

 _ **Desiderium** \- an ardent longing, as for something lost_

* * *

A/N: So now you all know what happened. :) Odessa will have told Nami as much as she could through the accounts of her crew, but you guys got the whole story.

Yes, I know there are a lot of names that _mean nothing to you_ dropped into this story, but I don't believe in not including names when Nami, as a character familiar with the Heart Pirates, would recognize them all is stupid. There are no nameless characters in real life, just people you haven't met yet that have a name and life just like _you_. I will get around to introducing the ones that will be staying in the story, but for now, wonder who these people are and be excited when they finally show up in my other stories that surround Law and his crew. _**Because they are in all my Law crews.**_

I want to thank all the people who reviewed, even the ones that said that while they liked my writing abilities weren't interested in the plot, I am so grateful for the feedback and I will get around to writing a story _you_ can enjoy without a de-aged Law.

Also, Thanks to **Sarge1130**. I let this wonderful person choose what I worked on because they _always_ give _everyone_ reviews and it needs to be appreciated because there are not enough people like this on Fanfiction.

I would still love to get a lot more feedback as to what people think and **what they hope to see** in a story as absurd as this one. Please give me honest feedback, but I do get an inexplicable boost of glee from even a short review. But seriously, I'd love to hear what you thought was funny or even theories as to what may have happened or even hopes in what might happen.

Reviews fuel this story. So if you would like more, please, be my muse.

~Volleys-chan

**Note: Thank you guest who pointed out a few words I misused. I sometimes don't catch those after reading the same lines and I can never keep a Beta long so I re-read this stuff like forty times and after a while, I get tired and miss things. Besides, this is an odd story and finding someone I know to Beta it is somewhat embarrassing. I will just establish something right now. While there will be Law and Nami moments written in like scenes in the past, I didn't purposely pair the two names in the story set up page. This is more Nami centric story and her relationships with others.

Also, there's weirder shit out there than this. Work with me on this. I am going to make this work. ;) Also, I will be eventually uploading my Tumblr exclusive series called 'A Series involving Mischievous Individuals' and that is much more fluffy, ooey gooey lovey dovey Law and Nami. All the same crew members will be in that one as well.

**Extra note. I will mention this again next chapter, but with enough people being confused about the white in his hair, I have decided that it will be due to his overuse of his powers and not a aftereffect now popping up from having Amber Lead. Possibly its a mix of both, but Law doesn't _have_ Amber Lead anymore, but that doesn't mean it didn't leave a lasting effect on his body. People aren't poisoned for years and not have side effects after the lingering poison gets removed. It just can't cause anymore damage than it did and one's body has a chance to recover as much as it can is all.

Also, Thanks **Sarge1130** for pointing out that Law's incognito line made no sense. I accidentally made my was a wasn't. I can see why it confused you so thoroughly.


End file.
